Love's Not a CompetitionExcept When it is
by Apollo Child1512
Summary: A story in which Wendy is toxic, Stan is oblivious and Kyle just can't take anymore -Full Summary Inside- Style-centric, Bunny and Curly Goth/OC side stories.
1. Chapter 1: The Best Part of Believe

Chapter 1: The Best Part of "Believe" is the Lie

He was an actor, playing a role, singing a song and doing his very best to make everyone around him buy the lies he was selling. He tried his best to bury that tug in his chest, to hide his flushed face and keep his musings to himself, but those damn blue eyes, that smile, everything about him was intoxicating. But he was unavailable tied to a girl who seemed to make it her mission to make them miserable. The worst part of it all was he kept going back, every time Wendy broke up with Stan it was Kyle who had to pick up the pieces and when they were together it was Kyle who was left behind. What Stan didn't realize was Kyle was always there; _always_ even when it hurt. Some days it was easy for Kyle to pretend he wasn't in love with Stan Marsh. Maybe one day he would actually believe his own lie.

-{}-

Kyle was currently in the basement of the Lopez residence, Stan had ditched him yet again and he went to the only person he felt he could talk to: Sophia Lopez known to most as Starr for her ability to stand out in a crowd despite her best efforts. She had moved to South Park from Chicago freshman year and had been with Stan and friends ever since.

"Kyle, come on you can't tell me you didn't see this coming?" Starr questioned the moping redhead.

"He promised." Kyle mumbled.

"Jesus," Starr groaned. "How many times are you gonna let him do this to you dude? How many times are you gonna let that bitch win?!" Starr harbored a deep animosity for Stan's raven haired girlfriend and her controlling nature after doing a stint as the choreographer for the dance team. Wendy decided that she didn't like the routine a week before the game and changed it then had the nerve to blame Starr for the lackluster performance. Long story short Starr didn't take too well to that and the two got into a fight, Starr branched off and formed her own dance team; the two haven't spoken a kind word since.

"You only say that because you hate Wendy's guts." Kyle countered turning toward her.

"That has very little to do with it, I've seen what she's done to Stan and the effect it has on you, that gives me more fuel to hate to her."

Kyle laughed chucking popcorn at her.

"I hope you know you're helping clean this shit up."

"Yeah, yeah, what are you doing?"

Starr was shoving another handful of popcorn into her mouth while looking at something on her computer. She tossed her second earbud to Kyle while she chewed and rewound the video she was playing. Soon she and Kyle were nodding along to the Christina Aguilera, Nicki Minaj tag-team.

"I like, what do you want to do with it?" Kyle asked. Starr just stared at him. "Oh no, no no, not happening."

"Aww, Kyle come on, you got a gift!"

"Starr, I told you I was through with that I got to focus on my career path."

"Kyle you have been focused on your career path since you were a fetus, doing a little dancing on the side is not gonna throw a wrench in your plans, Mr. Medical School." Before Kyle could respond _Bang the Doldrums_ by Fall Out Boy started blaring from Starr's phone.

"Well, well, well" she muttered answering it. "Hey Stan" There was murmuring from the other end and Starr glanced at Kyle who began to rapidly shake his head.

"Nope, he's not here." Starr pursed her lips. "You know what I don't like your tone." More silence followed and Kyle assumed Stan was ranting on the other end.

"Well fuck you too bitch!" Starr shrieked into the phone her voice going almost impossibly high in annoyance. "Look dude I can't make him talk to your negligent ass if he doesn't want to." Starr rolled her eyes at whatever Stan said before pulling the phone from her ear and pressing the speaker button.

"Did you do it?" Stan asked his voice garbled by the phone's speaker.

"I most certainly did Lord Dumbass, and might I say you have quite a bit of ass-kissing to do." Starr replied sweetly.

"Fuck you, Starr."

"Love you too Stanny-boy." Starr cackled.

"Look, Ky I'm sorry I know I said today was your day but something came up."

"That's what you always say." Kyle whispered.

"What?"

"He said: 'That's what you always say.'" Starr translated.

"Can you hand him the phone?" Starr sighed and stretched across the couch to pass the phone to the redhead. Kyle took it off speaker and put it to his ear.

"I'm really starting to get tired of this dude." Kyle stated. "You've done it six times this month alone."

There was silence and Starr could tell that Stan was trying to plead his case.

"That's the problem Stan, it always has been, she always gets top priority and nobody else fucking matters to you!" Kyle sighed through his nose. "You know what I can't do this right now and Starr wants her phone back, get back to me when your done being an asshole."


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Blame You

Chapter 2: I Don't Blame You for Being You but You Can't Blame Me for Hating It

A/N

So now that I've introduced the story a bit we're going to do this from each character's perspective as it pertains to the overall plot so some characters might get more focus than another but I will try to keep it as even as possible.

~Apollo Child1512

**Starr**

After the clusterfuck of a weekend Starr really wanted nothing to do with school on Monday, between the whole Stan/Kyle situation and the surprise project in her African-American Studies class Starr was done. As she sat at her usual table she looked around and took a mental head count. _Ok, Fatass. Check. Stan. Check. Kyle's at the microwave…_

"Where the hell are Kenny and Butters?" she asked stabbing her spork into a pineapple chunk.

Stan gave her a grim look and Starr immediately groaned, "Are you fuckin' kidding me!?"

Stan shook his head, "Some shit obviously popped off at his place he came into first period late as hell and sporting a black eye. Butters went to help him get cleaned up."

Starr placed her head in her hands and sighed.

"Please tell me Karen's ok?" she asked.

"Karen's fine aside from a busted lip, I took the brunt of it." Answered a voice behind her causing her to whip around.

"You idiot, what do we pay your damn phone bill for if you're not gonna use it when shit like this happens?" Starr exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Kenny replied the statement only further spurring Starr's anger.

"Bullshit your eye is swollen shut, I told you time and time again if you need me all you gotta do is show up on my doorstep."

Kenny sighed and Butters smiled sadly as the two took seats to her right, "I tell him the same thing, my parents are outta town for a few w-weeks him and Karen can stay with me." Butters turned to Kenny "If that's ok with you Ken?"

Kenny pondered for a moment and then caught Starr's eye, and she delivered a glare that left no room for argument.

"Alright, we'll stay but only for a few days."

"Excellent." Starr chirped motioning for Butters to scoot closer, "So you, me, Thursday; junk food and _Scandal_"

"How could I forget, so all three of us will be at your place then?" Butters asked.

"Yep, no need to leave Kenny and Karen at your house by themselves."

"Hey, guys." the _Scandal _talk was interrupted by Kyle's arrival to the table.

"Hey, Ky." Stan muttered. Starr looked on as the redhead regarded his best friend coldly.

"Stan." Kyle replied.

"Look dude I'm sorry, I never-"

"Save it, Stanley you always say that and then you go and do it again a week later. I'm sick of it"

"Eeeww, go take your gayness somewhere else fags." Cartman groaned in disgust. Starr's foot lashed out striking Cartman's knee.

"OW, what the fuck?!"

"You know what, now shut up fatass." Starr snapped.

"EY, fuck you you border hopping bitch!" Cartman yelled. Starr stared at him blandly.

"I was born here, _puta._"

"So I bet your parents are border hopping freeloaders!"

"My father was born here and he's a therapist, my mother moved here LEGALLY and is a nurse, so your argument is invalid."

"I call bullshit."

"Hey, leave her alone, fatass!" Kyle yelled.

"No one was talking to you, you fucking Jew." Cartman retorted. Stan groaned irritably as the bickering between Kyle and Cartman continued while Starr sat quietly and watched his expressions.

"For once Cartman shut the fuck up!" Stan snapped. '_Whoa, there Stan.' _Starr thought. "Look Kyle I'm sorry can we just talk about this, my place maybe?"

"Nope, I have plans. Besides there's nothing else to talk about." Kyle muttered.

"Kyle I would've come but Wendy-"

"There it is right there is the fucking problem, every time she comes into the picture it's like the rest of us don't exist!" Starr looked at Stan's stunned face and sighed she had hoped it wouldn't come to this but Kyle was hurt bad and had pent up his feelings for too long. "You dump your friends for a bitch who's only with you to up her social status! Then when Wendy gets bored she leaves you and moves on to the next. And who the fuck has to pick up the pieces? Me, I'm the one who has to put you back together after she rips you apart. Well guess what, I'm not fucking doing it anymore, I refuse to play second fiddle to Wendy Testaburger and will not watch you fall apart because of her!" Kyle sighed and Starr watched his shoulders slump tiredly. "I can't do it anymore Stan, I'm done." Starr watched Kyle leave the cafeteria his food still on the table.

"Well, Kyle has one sandy vagina." Cartman murmured.

"Cartman stop being an ass." Kenny retorted as Starr stood packing Kyle's food away. She then disposed of her tray, grabbed her and Kyle's things and walked out of the cafeteria with a sad glance at Stan. On the way out Wendy pushed past her coming into the room.

"Watch it Lopez." Wendy sneered.

"Don't start bitch, go check on Stan 'cause you may have just ended his longest friendship." Starr snapped.


	3. Chapter 3:Trying to Forget Everything

Chapter 3: Trying to Forget Everything That isn't You

**Michael **

Fourth period the one class on Michael's schedule that seemed to never end. It was filled to bursting with wannabe non-conformists. Those activist type that needed a cause to rally behind constantly, it made Michel sick. He wouldn't even be subjected to this torture if it weren't for his idiot parents. The assholes were sick of him skipping class and told him that if he didn't bring his grades up and get his diploma he would have to find a new place to live. _Complete bullshit. _he thought bitterly. They knew damn well his job at the record store didn't pay nearly enough to live on and pay rent so that left him one option: school (prison). Michael found himself actually going to class and paying attention these days. So instead of smoking in the back with his friends he was stuck in fourth period. There was nothing wrong with the class itself the discussions were interesting, the topics controversial, and the arguments many and that was the problem. Sometimes people didn't know how to agree to disagree i.e the two chicks who seemed to LOVE screaming at each other and today, unfortunately for Michael, was one of those days.

"What happens between me and my boyfriend is between me and my boyfriend!" Wendy screeched. "What is so difficult to understand?"

"That's funny I could ask you the same thing since I just explained to you how this shit works." Starr muttered. Michael sighed as he watched the exchange wishing they'd get over whatever beef they had with each other. Michael didn't have a problem with either girl, well that was a lie. Testaburger's preppy, know-it-all nature got under Michael's skin and aggravated him to no end. Starr however was a different story, the two seemed to agree often in group discussions when Michael deemed the topic worthy enough to give his input. And Michael found the Latina's dark dry humor and sarcasm refreshing to say the least, she offered some form of amusement in the purgatory they called a class. Michael tuned back into the girls' argument.

"Ok since you are having trouble seeing the big picture let me break it down for you; Kyle is one of my best friends so when the most important person in his life bailed on him because of you might I add, he ended up in my house moping, I that's how I got involved." Starr growled. "You knew exactly what the hell you were doing don't think for a second I don't see the game you're playing."

"What game am I playing Lopez?" Wendy asked.

"Don't play dumb it doesn't suit you." Starr muttered. " You sneak your way into his heart, just to break it and Kyle's sick of watching you destroy his best friend. You made a huge mistake trying to separate them." Starr smirked.

"Once he realizes that he can't have you and Kyle, you're done." Starr then proceeded to walk away. '_She is definitely gonna be waiting for preppy bitch to fuck up'_ Michael thought. It was no secret that Wendy had a habit of playing with Marsh's emotions, the two were constantly breaking up and getting back together it gave MIchael a headache just thinking about it. No one could quite figure out why Stan always took Wendy back even when she was the one who did the dumping. Michael could recall the first time it happened he had been in seventh grade Marsh was in fourth maybe fifth. Marsh went into a depression and had run with their crew for awhile. While Marsh's pain wasn't the pain they were looking for it was still pain and it still deeply affected the boy which further served to confuse him and other onlookers as to why Marsh kept going back to the bitch it made no sense. Michael cleared his head that topic was not worthy of the attention he was giving it and the last thing he needed was to develop a headache in this class.

Michael checked back in just in time to hear their teacher announce a group project. Michael groaned leaning forward and dropping his curl ridden head face first into the desk with a dull thud. The one thing he couldn't stand in this class were the group projects, and it was always his luck to get stuck with assholes who didn't want to do any work until the last minute. He stayed in that position as the teacher read of the groups. She was down to the last four names forcing Michael to pay attention to see who he was paired up with.

"Ok finally we have Wendy and..." Michael glanced to his right to see Starr staring intensely in the teacher's direction as if daring her to pair the two of them. Michael chuckled imagining the hell she would raise in protest to arrangement. "Token you two will be working together, that leaves Sophia and Michael."

"No one calls me Sophia anymore, Ms. Kerry" She replied. standing and grabbing her things, Michael watched her glide over to where he was sitting. Something about the way she walked was fascinating to Michael, maybe it was confident gait or the rhythmic sway of her hips, he always felt like she would break into dance at any moment. It was exhilarating. Starr sat beside him and he gazed up at her from his resting place on the desk.

"Yea well I do." Ms. Kerry replied.

A throaty chuckle escaped Starr's lips. "She does not hold back on that shade."

Michael smirked in response.

"So what topic are you feeling?" she asked. Michael gazed at the board several items had been crossed out signaling that other groups had already claimed them.

"How about gun violence?" he decided.

He watched as Starr pursed her lips in thought, her eyebrows knit together. Michael could tell she wasn't too keen on the idea but nonetheless she nodded.

"Wendy already has the topic I wanted, so I can work with that." she muttered pulling out paper and a pencil. "Here's my number and my email don't text or call before 8 on an off day unless someone's dead or dying."

"Or what?" he asked accepting the paper and putting it in his pocket.

"Or I will find you and I will kill you" she shot back with a grin.

"Ok Liam Neeson."

Starr laughed in shock, making Michael smirk.

"So Mr. Non-conformist isn't completely immune to pop culture." Starr taunted. "Who would've thought?"

Michael chuckled, he had a question on his mind but wasn't quite sure how to ask it.

"So, I was thinking since we have Friday off we could meet up and work on it." Michael murmured.

"Ok how's noon-ish?" Starr asked.

"Perfect, your place or mine?"

"How 'bout we meet at Tweak Bros' and then to your place, 'cuz I think my dad might be home for once."

"That's fine."

"Great." Starr grinned and began putting away her things as the bell rang signaling the end of school. Michael didn't know if she figured out his true intentions, Starr was by no means stupid, goofy absolutely but quick as a whip and observant as hell. He sighed as he watched her leave the room.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" he wondered.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Supposed to Love You

Chapter 4: It's a Strange Way of Saying I'm Supposed to Love You

**Kyle**

Kyle walked toward the gym seriously regretting not making up with Stan and getting a ride home, but he made his bed so he had to lie in it. He fiddled with the muscle shirt and ball shorts he put on just for this occasion and sighed before stepping out of the bathroom. Starr was leaning against the wall scrolling through her phone. She looked up when he approached.

"Ready Carrot-Top?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kyle replied following her down the hall.

Starr walked into the dance studio with Kyle trailing behind. If he were completely honest with himself he was more than nervous, after all Starr was the only one who had seen him dance before, **Stan** didn't even know.

"Yo, ladies!" Starr called gaining their attention. Kenny gave the Latina a look at which she rolled her eyes. "Ladies and Kenny if you could please gather around the bleachers I want to introduce to someone."

"What's Kyle doing here?" Kenny asked.

"He's here to help with choreography." Starr replied smirking. Kenny looked at her confused along with the rest those present.

"I can see some of y'all ain't convinced but before we demonstrate I want to reveal that my partner in some of my videos from freshman and sophomore year is Kyle in disguise." Starr began. "He has helped me with choreography for shows in the past and now he's ready to step on the stage with me instead running things behind the scenes."

The group continued to murmur among themselves skeptically all except Kenny. Kyle could see the wheels in his head turning

"Hey Craig play _Peacock _for me, hun!" Starr shouted. Craig gave her a thumbs up from his area where the sound equipment was set up. She turned to him and grinned and Kyle took a breath before getting into position to perform the piece they compiled for homecoming the year prior. Luckily for him Kyle was so preoccupied with remembering the steps that he didn't have time to notice the expressions of his audience. Kyle and Starr ended the number and he was shocked that he was nowhere near as winded as he'd initially thought, he glanced around the room as he caught his breath and just as his heart started to sink before Kenny stood from the crowd.

"I should've known you knew how to work that ass, Jew Boy!" he shouted clapping. Soon the gym erupted into applause. Kyle caught Starr's eyes and she smirked triumphantly making her way towards him.

"See, I told you they'd love you." she turned to her crew "Alright, all in favor of making Kyle an active member say _I_." A chorus of _I's_ met his ears and he beamed.

"Well sweetheart, I hope you haven't been slacking on your workouts cuz I am harsh as ever." Starr teased.

"Oh please, I could do your workout in my sleep." Kyle bragged.

"That's what I like to hear Carrot Top." Starr replied ruffling his hair. "On that note let's get a move on, those six blocks won't run themselves!"

-{}-

Kyle went home that night feeling better than he had in a long time, the dull ache in his muscles giving him a sense of peace. He settled on his bed watching videos on his phone, it was all he could do not to text Stan. He didn't want to keep second guessing himself, he knew that Stan would never want him the way he wanted him to but at least he could pay attention to him like a friend.

Kyle knew that the probability of him and Stan was slim, at best after all Stan was totally straight, a man's man through and through. Stan was captain of the football team, a six foot wall of pure brawn he was everything his dad raised him to be. But Kyle knew better under all the macho expectations Stan was also kind and sensitive, he loved to just sit and play guitar and sing, that is the Stan that Kyle fell in love with, it had been awhile since Kyle last saw him and truth be told he missed him. He missed listening to him strum melodies and helping him make up goofy lyrics or previewing his love song covers and pretending the words were for him.

Kyle wanted back the days when he called at two in the morning just to talk. He wanted to relive the days where they fell asleep on couch together watching Terrance and Phillip, it wasn't just about sex with him. Kyle wanted that closeness back, he wanted his best friend back, but every time Wendy came into the picture it was like their friendship didn't matter. Kyle was just at a loss, he didn't know why he kept going back to her, sure they had their good times where things were almost normal but something always sent things spiraling downhill. Wendy was a demanding person as such she set high expectations for Stan and when they weren't met she would berate and belittle him. Every time Stan would call almost in tears because of what she had said to him minutes earlier it broke Kyle's heart. Stan always did his best to please her, he took her places and got her things, he listened when she needed him to but the slightest misstep could set her off and she would just unleash a verbal lashing that would never end. It just got to be too much he couldn't watch his friend go through it anymore, so he walked away. Now there was just this overwhelming feeling of dread, this emptiness taking over his entire being, and he only hoped he was making the right decision.

**~{}~**

It had been two days since Kyle had cut off contact with Stan and the calls and messages hadn't stopped. Every few hours Stan would try to make contact. Kyle was glad he shut his phone off before leaving the house otherwise the constant vibrations from his phone would have driven him crazy. Kyle was on his way to the library after an uneventful lunch during which Stan sat with a smirking Wendy. '_That bitch.'_ Kyle thought to himself as he hurried towards his destination. He was stopped in his tracks at the sound of feet pounding behind him he spun fast enough to catch Starr as she skidded to a stop in front of him.

"I told you to wait up." she panted.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What's up?"

"Well, duh, if you heard me you would've stopped, but anyway, I have to go to this social justice presentation for extra credit do you want to come with?"

" have to study and I don't normally do things for people who sass me." Kyle quipped causing a pout to form on Starr's lips.

"Please Kyle, I don't wanna go by myself."

"I don't know."

"Please, you can come watch _Scandal_ with me, Butters and Kenny."

"Will there be food?"

"Of course, you know how we do."

"Ok, if I get one of your milkshakes." Kyle offered.

"But you're-what flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"Deal." Starr agreed shaking his hand. Kyle knew that it drove her crazy when he broke his diet, but he needed a pick-me-up diabetes be damned. He followed his friend to the auditorium once there they discovered a certain raven haired male was standing outside the theater doors. Kyle brushed past him and went inside but when he turned to talk Starr he discovered she wasn't there. He figured that Stan had managed to snag her attention and took a seat to wait for her. A few minutes later she walked in spotted him and sat next to him.

"What did he want?"Kyle asked.

"I'll tell you later." she muttered as the program started. They sat in silence as two girls no older than them came up and started talking to them about domestic violence, Kyle learned more than he thought he would. He and Starr glanced at each other as description was uttered that sounded far too familiar.

**~flashback~**

_It was 2am when Kyle's phone blared his best friend's ringtone. Kyle groaned as he rolled over and his hand smacked against the side table looking for the cause of the intrusive noise. He grasped the plug for the charger and pulled from the device before answering and pressing the phone to his ear._

"_Hello?" Kyle grumbled into the receiver. Kyle jolted awake at the sound of sniffling on the other end._

"_Stan?" Kyle questioned. "Are you ok?"_

"_No." came the watery response. _

"_What happened?"_

"_I broke up with Wendy." _

"_And?" Kyle urged._

"_She wasn't happy, she called me all sorts of names and said I only did because you like to complain."_

"_Wait, did you tell her the real reason?"_

"_Yeah, after she said that I told her that was why I was breaking up with her. I told her she was treating me like shit like I never did anything for her and when I do things it's never what she wants." Stan whispered his voice catching. "Then she laughed in my face and was like, 'So basically you can't handle someone telling you the truth? I knew you were immature I don't even know why I took you back." And then she stormed out."_

"_I'm sorry dude, you didn't deserve that." Kyle sighed. "Look, it's late we can talk more tomorrow and you can come to my place after school." _

"_Ok, night Ky."_

"_Night, Stan and remember I love you, even if she doesn't." Kyle could imagine Stan smiling on the other end._

"_Love you too, Kyle." _

**~end flashback~**

That wasn't the first time Wendy had treated Stan like that, she had a history of making Stan feel like shit. On more than one occasion Kyle recalled helping Stan with homework because Wendy thought it wasn't worth her time, or she made him feel stupid when he didn't understand her explanation. Once she had even outright called Stan stupid in front of him, needless to say Kyle lost it. '_I almost slapped the bitch.'_ he thought as his mind drifted back to that day. Kyle had raged on for near five minutes and startled the hell out of Wendy when Kenny put himself between them and Kyle actually managed to push him to try to get to her. Kyle had always known that the Wendy treated Stan wasn't right but only now did he realize that she was actually verbally _abusing_ him. He knew he had to get Stan out of that cycle but he didn't know how he had stopped talking to him. All these things ran through his head at once, clouding his mind that he wasn't aware of anything until a rough shove brought him to reality.

"Kyle, did you hear anything I said?" Starr asked. Kyle shook his head, he had been too preoccupied panicking.

"I said before I came in Stan stopped me and asked me to talk to you for him, it's not too late."

"So what do we do?" Kyle asked.

"Simple, an intervention." Starr replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Worse Than Nicotine

Chapter 5: Worse Than Nicotine

**Stan**

"Why would you do that, Stan?" Wendy muttered. "Why would you embarrass me like that?"

"Embarrass you how?" Stan asked genuinely confused. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything, he'd just stopped Starr to try and get her to talk to Kyle on his behalf.

"Talking to that homewrecking slut right in front of me!" Wendy shrieked.

"Do you have to talk about Starr like that? She is my friend after all."

"I don't care what she is, she needs to learn to mind her business."

"She's just looking out for me Wendy, she looks out for everyone." Stan argued.

"Of course you're too stupid to see that her 'looking out for you' is really her trying to break us up, she wants to fuck you and I'm in the way." Wendy seethed.

"You're overthinking it, she doesn't like seeing her friends hurt and I upset her by hurting Kyle." Stan replied. "I kinda deserve the silent treatment, I haven't been-"

"Here we go again! When is he going to realize that he's not your girlfriend and he'll never be? He needs to grow up and you need to stop running to him like a puppy dog with your tail between your legs!" Wendy ranted. "If it's not her trying to get into your pants it's fucking Kyle! And I bet if I weren't around you two would be all over each other!"

'_Well she's not that far off...'_ Stan shook the thought away. Lately he and Wendy had been like this you would think he'd have enough arguing with what went on at home. Wendy was a ticking time bomb, the girl saw enemies everywhere she accused everyone around him of dooming their relationship to failure when really it was the two of them. Wendy had always been a bit of a control freak but it had gotten worse since the start of high school and reached critical levels when Starr outright defied her. And Stan, his heart just wasn't in it anymore; he had loved this girl when he was younger but he found himself turned off by her rude behavior toward his friends. He hated that he couldn't spend as much time with them as he wanted and that he was often forced to break plans with them at her insistence. His relationship with Wendy had put his relationship with his friends in jeopardy and more specifically his relationship with Kyle. Wendy thought that he and Kyle were too close and had made it her mission to isolate Stan from him and practically everyone else. Kyle eventually grew to resent him which in turn hurt Stan more than he could admit. Truth was once Wendy began showing her true colors Stan's heart began to wander and it eventually settled in the lap of a certain redhead. Kyle was someone Stan felt safe with, Stan could be himself and Kyle loved him all the more for it. Hurting him the way he had made Stan feel shitty, wanted nothing more than to be with him even just as his friend but he had an image to keep up and unfortunately for him that involved Wendy.

"Look, Wendy can we not do this right now?" Stan asked quietly.

"What you can't handle me talking about your little boyfriend!?" Wendy snapped.

"Can you keep your voice down?"

"Oh, so you don't want the whole school to know you want to fuck your best friend?"

"Wendy, please? You're making a scene." Stan begged.

'_She's only half right.' _Stan thought. Stan would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about sleeping with Kyle, sex wasn't his only motivation though, he needed an escape, a safe haven and that was with Kyle. But since Kyle was upset with him right now going to his house wasn't an option.

"You know what, Wendy I'm going home." he muttered turning from her and walking towards the school's front entrance.

"No, Stan wait." he kept walking. "Stanley! I didn't mean it!"

Stan ignored her and kept walking towards his house a place he really didn't want to be. When he opened the front door it was eerily quiet.

'_Maybe dad isn't home yet?'_ he thought to himself. "Mom, I'm home!" he called out.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart!" she replied. Stan closed and locked the door and wandered toward the kitchen. He stood in the doorway as she bustled about stirring various pots on the stove, still clad in her scrubs. She turned toward him, she looked sad and drained.

"Are you ok mom?" Stan asked.

"I'm fine sweetie, just tired." she replied. "Your father and I had a little disagreement is all, he left but he should be back later." Stan nodded grimly.

"Now it's mom's turn. How are you doing Stan?"

"I could be better." Stan shrugged. "Kyle still won't talk to me and Wendy is just unbearable." concern filled his mother's face.

"I'm sorry you're having such a rough time, in all honesty you should just leave that girl alone."

"But dad said-"

"I don't care what dad said, a girlfriend or boyfriend is supposed to make you happy and you don't sound happy. And if you're not happy you should let that that person go and find your happiness whether it be in yourself or with someone else." Sharon held her son's gaze. "You tried, you tried so hard to hold your relationship together and it's not looking any better, maybe it's time to move on." Stan hugged his mom.

"Thank you." he murmured into her shoulder "I love you mom."

"I love you too and I know you'll make the decision that's best for you." she replied hugging the teen tightly. "Whether it's being alone or going after Kyle I support you no matter what." Stan pulled back wide eyed and red faced.

"How did-"

"Sweetheart, I'm your mother I know everything. Now get upstairs and wash up. Oh and your sister called she wanted to talk to you so call her later ok?"

"Right." Stan affirmed as he disappeared upstairs. In his pocket his phone vibrated he pulled it out and glanced at it. It was a message from Kyle he was being invited to the _Scandal_ party Butters was having. Kyle wanted him to come, he wanted to fix things. '_So I didn't completely screw up.'_ Stan ran into his room and flopped onto his bed quickly typing a response.

**~{}~**

**Starr**

"Well?" Starr asked sprawled across Kyle's bed. Kyle lay next to her clutching his phone anxiously. The device buzzed and Kyle quickly read the message and typed a reply.

"He said yes but I don't know what I'm going to say tomorrow." Kyle muttered.

"It's best if you don't plan it, it needs to sound sincere and it needs to come from the heart. You know this girl is no good for him and most importantly you know about his mental health issues and how this affects them. Use that to your advantage, although I don't think he'll need much convincing"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Kyle, he cares about you a lot. And he knows that you care about him and his well being." Starr began. "As such, your opinion means a lot to him and he's more willing to listen to you than anyone else."

"If Stan is more willing to listen to me why does he keep going back to Wendy after I've told him countless times?" Kyle asked.

"Well it could be out of habit or some sense of duty." Starr mused. "Sharon and Randy have been going at it more and more recently." Kyle looked at her questioningly.

"I saw then having a screaming match in the middle of Walmart recently."

"How does that tie-in?"

"Stan could be looking for stability, his home life is rocky at best so he seeks consistency in others, specifically Wendy as he's able to predict her behavior. It's not too much of a reach." Starr could see Kyle analyzing her. She knew he was questioning where this knowledge was coming from but she was not ready to explain quite yet.

"I would think his dad would be the more likely cause, after all Stan picked up his alcoholic tendencies and the pressure he puts on him pushes him to drink." Kyle countered grimly.

It was a little known fact that Stan hadn't willingly joined the football team, his father urged (more like forced) him into it. Stan was in touch with his feelings, this Starr was aware of what she hadn't known was that Randy objected to this often and loudly. Starr sat back as Kyle recounted the ridicule Stan endured at the hands of his father.

"Stan's life is just an emotional clusterfuck, he's getting verbally and emotionally abused at home making him susceptible to the same abuse from his grilfriend. His sister going away to college left him alone to deal with his parents' failing marriage, he feels like everything's falling apart and it's his fault." Starr reasoned. '_My God he's me, how did I not see this?_

"In turn that makes him want to live up to his to father's expectations in hopes that it makes things better and he can't no matter how hard he tries. He's never good enough." she continued pain welling up in her chest.

"How do you know all of this?" Kyle asked.

"Don't worry about it, let's just focus on what you're gonna say."


End file.
